Wet Dream
by Stumble
Summary: Mira wakes up to a wet bed, but not wet with pee... So he goes to Kyousuke to figure out what it is.


His eyes are golden like the wings on his back, which are shredded and bloodied with abuse. His small frame lays on the floor with his ass in the air, his arms tucked under him like a tied up bull waiting to be cut free.

His body is shallow, sunken; his ribs pointing at odd angles under his thin, fragil layers of skin. But his eyes are alive, full of glowing desperation.

Around him, black pillows filled with bright blue feathers float in the room, and Mira treads carefully towards the man, but every step he takes doesn't take him forward, but upwards. Eventually, Mira finds himself gazing down below at the winged man from yards away.

His eyes focus on the hole between the other's butt cheeks.

The hole opens up without warning in a vivid spray of blood, the angel-man screaming in pain- not pleasure.

Mira finds blinks and realizes he is the angel, and when he looks up he sees Kyousuke smiling down at him like a god who is pleased to see him suffering.

His wings flaking off, backside still pointed to the sky, Mira cries out to Kyousuke, "Please! Let me cum! Let me cum!"

Kyousuke answers by grabbing a black pillow and throwing it at him, and it somehow manages to wiggle underneath him and bump into his crotch.

That bump is all it takes.

Blinking sleepily, Mira wakes feeling a steady wetness coming from his body. Before he's fully aware of this, his eyes make out an unfamiliar shape under the sheets. He touches the lump in the bedsheets and realizes there's a pillow tucked between his legs.

The wetness continues to pour out, waking Mira completely, his dream erased from his memory.

Complaining loudly to himself- "Oh man, I'm too old to be wetting the bed!"- he throws off his covers and checks himself.

But it isn't pee; pee comes out hot and instantly turns cold on the skin. This liquid feels smoother, yet grimy, leaving a pastey, hot ooze as it trails down his pants.

"Papa..." mutters the boy, trying to recall where he'd seen this oddity before. Rising his head up, Mira listens to the quiet house, straining his ears for sound. After a long period of silence, his ears pick up the faint, watery laughter of dead people coming from the tv in the other room.

Wipping his head towards the living room, Mira barks out, "Kyousuke!"

No answer. No one rushing to the scene of the crime.

Frowning, the boy jumps out of bed and sloutches, dragging himself to the living room as the slow, rumbling snores of his Papa come in tune.

He finds the man sprawled out on his back, the dim bright flashes from the tv lighting the way.

He walks over to the couch and pokes the man in the shoulder.

"Mmm..." moans the man. "Mira...?"

"Kyousuke, I-"

"Yes...you do look beautiful in white..."

"Kyou- damn it!" Mira's eyes tighten. "He's talking in his sleep!" He pushes on the man's arm. "Oi, Kyousuke!" snaps Mira. "Something's happened to me, and I-..." he breaks off, watching as his Papa opens his eyes and looks at him, worried.

Seeing his boy in good health, Kyousuke gives him a lazy smile and says, "Why is my beloved waking me up? I told you last night I would have to sleep here because I have to leave extra early in the morning."

"Kyousuke, I ..." Mira blushed. What _did _he do?

The man sits up with a sigh, his hands clasping into his lap. He smiles, but his eyes are sad. "Did you have a bad dream because Papa was not there to hold you?"

"No, I..." Mira hung his head in shame. "I wet the bed."

"Really?" The man asks, shocked. "Why would you do that?"

Mira shakes his head, tears springing into his eyes. "I don't know!" he cries. His next lines are a jumbled, frightened mess. "I just woke up and this white stuff was coming out of me and I got scared and came to you! I don't know what's wrong with me..._ Kyousuke!"_

Kyousuke, faster than a Venus fly-trap trapping a fly from Venus, throws his arms out and snatches his son into a hug, his hands curling the youth's body deeper into his chest. "It's all right..." he whispers gently. "It's very natural; all boys do this once they become men."

"I'm...a man now?"

"Hai." confirms the man, releasing the boy. "Now how much came out?"

"Um..."

"Don't be shy."

Mutely, Mira pulls down his pants and underwear, blushing, his gaze turned elsewhere. His flaccid dick slack and clinging to the naked skin of his inner thigh, still appears firm with awaiting cum to be squirted.

"Ah, so I see..." Kyousuke leans down gently holds the penis in one hand, and traces an index finger along the wet interior of his son's brief's with his other, and Mira's thighs tense up immediately, worried for his well-being.

The man withdraws a hand, a white film trailing down his wrist as he brings his fingers to his mouth. Making direct eye contact with the boy, Kyousuke sucks his cum off of his finger, then slides his tongue down the length of his arm, erasing the trail of still-warm liquid.

Looking on, his mouth slightly parted, slightly drooling, Mira feels his member stiffen. under his Papa's warm hand.

In response, Kyousuke's grip tightens and begins working with the surrendered cock.

Mira gasps lightly, his body eletric as raw, new sensations start coursing through his member. Kyousuke places his other hand on the upper-half on the penis and begins rubbing his wet fingers under the head.

Mira bites his bottom lip fiercly, bracing his legs to better support his weight.

"This is your first time ejaculating... I wonder how quickly you'll do it again?" Kyousuke bows over and opens his mouth, his tongue creeping out ahead.

The heated tongue hardly has enough time to fold around the pulsing head before Mira cries out softly and throws his head back, gushing out a slug of white semen.

Twisting the edge of his shirt anxiously, Mira apologizes. "So-sowwy..."

But the other man smiles and begins to drink up the fresh milk, making soft moans that cause Mira's toes to curl up into the carpet. Without looking or stopping what he is doing, the man rolls onto his back, dragging Mira with him around the waist.

His head hanging over the side of the couch, Mira blinks in surprise, supporting himself up by gripping into the arm rest as his Papa sucks him off. Mira shudders in bliss as his mind is sent into a sheepish pleasure, his penis stimulated by the practiced mouth and hands of his Papa.

"You taste so good, Mira..." says Kyousuke between lustfull licking. "Like warm vanilla ice-cream."

Slightly irretitated, the boy replies, "Don't make stuff up, Kyousuke!" His eyes widen as he feels the man lick along his butt-crack. Mira closes his eyes. "We shouldn't be doing this... You'll be too tired to go to work tomorrow if we keep this up-!" He yelps as Kyousuke runs his cum-wet hands underneath Mira's shirt, which hangs loosely from his body like a single paper towel clinging to it's roll, abandoned.

Kyousuke yerns to rip off the paper towel, to expose the boy's bare, sensative flesh. But he thinks otherwise. Kyousuke lets out a soft sigh. He flips the boy around so that he is sitting and facing him. The boy wiggles and frowns, grumpy. "You're just too tempting to pass up," the man tells him with a smile. He gets closer and kisses the boy on his lips. "But you're right. Papa needs to rest!" He rolls over onto his side, facing the back of the couch, and says, "Goodnight, sweetheart! I'll see you tomorrow afternoon."

Mira nods absent-mindedly, unsure whether to feel grateful or disapointed. Either way, he hops off of the bed and turns away. He creeps back into the bedroom, crawls into his now-dry sheets, and slowly, but happily, falls asleep.


End file.
